


Just For You

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Hanzo Hasashi, Trans Johnny Cage, Trans Male Character, Trans Scorpion, Trans character topping, mlm smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: It's Kuai Liang's birthday, so Johnny and Hanzo give him a special gift
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Sub-Zero/Scorpion, mlm smut, polyamory, trans characters topping a cis character, threesome, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> NSFW subcagecorp goodness

“Oh birthday man~”

Kuai Liang eyed them both with a smile on his face, cheeks pinking deliciously as he took them both in. Both bare and both sporting strap-ons.

It was Kuai Liang’s birthday. There had been a small party of sorts for close friends and family and he had gotten a number of gifts that he very much enjoyed. And, of course, with being the man’s significant others, both Hanzo and Johnny had gotten him a gift each too. Hanzo presenting the man a strip of dark blue cloth that could be worn as a headband like he had worn for a time, and Johnny presenting a sapling winter flowering cherry tree (plus or minus a few tweaks to let it live even in the Lin Kuei base cold). And, of course, the two being the man’s lovers, had asked if he wanted special sex for his birthday as well.

And Kuai Liang did.

“We do, do this sometimes, you know,” Johnny chuckled as Kuai Liang undressed and got in the bed.

“But not often,” Kuai Liang added as he finished up and joined them in the bed, grinning when Hanzo went in, leaning in as though for a kiss.

“Perhaps we should do it more,” Hanzo muttered a skant centimeter from Kuai Liang’s lips before kissing him.

While they kissed sweetly, Johnny took a seat behind him, reaching around to undo Hanzo’s hair tie to let the hair stream freely to his shoulders. And then Johnny’s hands were on him, running slow and sultry like wherever they could reach. Kuai Liang ended up sighing and moaning just slightly against Hanzo’s mouth whenever Johnny’s hand brushed a sensitive spot, or they stopped and squeezed something just right, like his hips. When Johnny leaned forward to kiss along his neck, he melted between the two bodies slowly shuffling forward to sandwich him comfortably.

Eventually they both shuffled forward enough that the strap-ons brushed his skin, Hanzo’s pressing against his stomach and Johnny’s slipping between his thighs and occasionally brushing the skin there. Both made him shiver with a sudden burst of lust, feeling himself starting to harden at the thought of being fucked by his lovers. By both of them. Kuai Liang rocked forward to rub against Hanzo and get Johnny’s strap-on to rub against the sensitive skin between his thighs.

When Hanzo and him pulled apart to take a breath in, Johnny slipped a hand in between the two of them to take hold of Kuai Liang’s erection, stroking the man gently and slowly to make him moan. The strap-on brushed his ass and he barely suppressed a shudder.

“Gonna treat you so right, ice babe,” Johnny murmured against the back of his neck before kissing the skin. Kuai Liang moaned in response, Hanzo taking advantage and sliding his tongue inside Kuai Liang’s mouth to taste him.

Kuai Liang gladly fell into the focus on him, Hanzo’s mouth on his and those hot and callused hands running all up and down his front, gently bumping Johnny’s hand out of the way so that the man could occasionally give his hardening erection a few strokes before leaving to tease him. Johnny’s mouth lavished attention to the back of his ears, neck and shoulders as his hands ran up and down his sides and backside. He jolted and moaned softly when those wonderful hands ran over something sensitive, his pecs and the lines of muscles, squeezing his ass, touching him so gently and softly but with want and need too.

“Hey, birthday man, where do you want us?” Johnny asked the back of his neck.

“I am extraordinarily happy either way,” Kuai Liang panted against Hanzo’s lips.

“Want to be on your back or front?”

“Front.”

Reluctantly, Hanzo and Kuai Liang pulled apart, letting Hanzo shift backwards and letting Kuai Liang shift down to lay down on his stomach. When he was settled, Hanzo shifted forward again, letting Kuai Liang fold his arms over Hanzo’s thighs and allow Kuai Liang to comfortable get at Hanzo while Johnny shifted around behind him. Licking his lips, Kuai Liang took hold of it and pressed his lips to the tip in a kiss before taking a bit into his mouth and started to bob his head. Hanzo moaned above him, that hot hand moving to comb through his hair lovingly as he heard something click behind him and then felt gently fingers rub against his ass.

“Speak up if you need anything, babe,” Johnny breathed behind him.

“I will,” Kuai Liang pulled off to rasp before going back to it.

Johnny kissed along his shoulders and back as those fingers rubbed against his ass. Relaxing him, getting the outside slippery and warming the lubricant, easing him until he relaxed underneath the gentle touch and a single finger started gently pressing forward, further easing him more and more. Prodding further and further until a single finger could ease in.

While Johnny worked on stretching him, Kuai Liang tried to focus on using his mouth on Hanzo. Rather difficult, given Johnny fingering him and Hanzo moaning above him as he bobbed his head up and down, further and further as he worked his way down. Feeling the toy push against the inside of his mouth, rub against his tongue, push against the back of his mouth and push towards his throat. Spit dribbled free from his lips and dripped down the length of the toy as Kuai Liang gripped Hanzo’s hips and kept at it.

“Doing good?” Johnny asked against the skin between his shoulders.

Kuai Liang pulled off, both to catch his breath and work his jaw a bit.

“Yes, very,” Kuai Liang rasped out.

A second finger pressed against him and pressed forward inside of him, a moment of stretch stealing his breath and then a moan tumbling out.

“Still good?” Johnny chuckled.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Kuai Liang groaned, low and long.

“That a yes?” Hanzo chuckled breathlessly.

“My loves, please,” Kuai Liang moaned, rolling his hips back when Johnny’s fingers stalled.

Smirking lips pressed against his back for a moment before those fingers were moving again. And assured that Johnny would keep stretching him, Kuai Liang turned back his quickly fraying attention to Hanzo, who moaned softly as Kuai Liang started enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down. Warm fingers ran through Kuai Liang’s hair, probably disheveling it, but that thought could not get past the other thoughts flooding Kuai Liang’s mind. The feeling of Johnny’s callused fingers working him open lovingly, the sounds of Hanzo moaning above him, the sound of his own muffled moaning, the occasional moan or rough grunt from Johnny behind him.

When he was prepped, Johnny pulled his fingers out though Kuai Liang did not need to lament the lack of something long, feeling the blunt head of the toy press lightly against his body.

“Ready?”

Kuai Liang pulled off of Hanzo and breathed out a low and rough ‘yes’ before going back to it. One of Johnny’s hands held onto one of his hips, the other disappearing for a moment before that toy was pressing more firmly against him. Johnny prodded a few times, bracing him and testing the prep, before pushing forward. Kuai Liang breathed out through his nose as that toy pushed forward, spreading him and pushing deeper than Johnny’s fingers, making Kuai Liang feel that wonderful stretch further inside of him. Made his lower stomach tremble with need and he had to force his attention to the toy in his mouth to prevent himself from spiraling down a short path to a quick fumbled orgasm.

And this… this was what he wanted. Between his two lovers, taking them both at once. And a little that he was getting most of the attention, but it was his birthday after all. And he was quickly becoming a very loose and languid mess between the two with only his thighs and lower belly tightening as his orgasm mounted steadily.

“Fuck, we really should do this more often,” Johnny panted, thrusting in with slow and deep thrusts as his hands squeezed Kuai Liang’s hips appreicatively.

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Hanzo moaned softly. A rather coy smile graced the man’s handsome features. Hanzo used his free hand to crook a finger at Johnny. Kuai Liang heard a rather mischievous ‘oooh~’ above his head before Johnny was leaning over him a bit and Hanzo was leaning over a bit and--

Kuai Liang moaned around the toy again as the two started messily kissing above him. Cheeky… knowing that he loved watching them kiss, but there was a certain something in watching the two kiss during intimate times. Focused on him yet again and Kuai Liang felt himself twitch, trapped between his belly and the bedding underneath of him, rolling his hips to both encourage Johnny to start thrusting again and rub his erection against the cloth underneath of him. And as if to further the flames of his desire, Johnny did not part from Hanzo above him, merely took hold of his hips again and started thrusting again, harder and faster than before.

Given the situation, Kuai Liang was sure that he was going to cum first. It certainly felt like it, his pelvis and surrounding flesh tightening as he readied for it. But he was surprised when Johnny stuttered, stopped and stalled behind him and Hanzo quickly followed. Thankfully though, he was not left long, Johnny reaching down underneath of him to find his still hard and slightly dripping cock still unspent. Wordlessly, the two pulled out of him, feeling spit drip down his chin from where it had built up in his mouth and keenly feeling the loss of the toy as Johnny pulled away. And then he was being encouraged to twist around and lay on his back.

Hanzo eagerly lay claim to his mouth, kissing him hotly and eagerly tasting him as well. Johnny shimmed between his thighs, kissing first his taut stomach and then licking his way down through his treasure trail, dipping into his belly button and then down. And gods both bless and damn the man, Johnny smoothly took his erection into his mouth and then took him all the way down to the base. And being surrounded in that hot wet mouth had Kuai Liang moaning into Hanzo’s mouth and shuddering and jerking, wanting to buck helplessly into that glorious mouth, but knowing better. Though that was made very hard to remember when he felt two slippery fingers press against him, still slick and sensitive from how close he had gotten, and then press into him.

Between the double stimuli, Kuai Liang ended up mewling into Hanzo’s mouth as he was quickly brought back to the edge and thrown over, feeling his muscles tighten down and then relax as he spent in Johnny’s mouth, rocking his hips feverishly to chase both the mouth and the fingers. And when the pleasure was lighting up his spine, he relaxed into a heap, pulling away from Hanzo to pant and try and catch his breath and just luxuriate in the sheer bliss that was flooding his body. Mindlessly, he watched Johnny pull off and lick his licks.

“...Did you swallow?”

“Lil bit,” Johnny said, voice slightly raspy.

Hanzo snorted and Kuai Liang watched the man take one of the pillows and whomp Johnny, making him laugh and mock fend himself, the two laughing at each other. When he was satisfied with bopping Johnny with the pillow, Hanzo helped him to his feet so that they could all go climb into the bath for a much needed scrubbing.

“How’d the birthday man like his b-day?” Johnny asked, smushing a kiss to Kuai Liang’s cheek.

“Greatly,” Kuai Liang sighed dreamily.

“Good,” Hanzo said, kissing the other cheek.

They washed up, Johnny and Hanzo making sure to keep smothering him with affection despite his half hearted and blushing protests, before they went out to clean up the bed and then lay down, tangled together in a very comfortable pile of limbs.

“My thanks for indulging me today,” Kuai Liang sighed happily.

“Anything for the ice babe on his birthday,” Johnny said as he snuggled up against Kuai Liang’s side.

“Because we love him,” Hanzo said, petting his chest.

“And I love you two, so much.”


End file.
